rangerdangerfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Warbands
A list of all warbands; active or defunct. Ash Legion Warbands Blight Warband : A warband of elderly necromancers, enjoying their well-earned retirement. : Members: *Agmara Blightsinger *Aulus Blightsummer *Kleio Blightthorn *Vyrgis Blightscryer Breaker Warband : A warband of combat fighters, well-suited for frontline skirmishes; the muscle of Ash Legion. : Members: *Legionnaire: Agnete Willbreaker *Alexios Mistbreaker *Lancer Bottlebreaker *Tutulma Sunbreaker (former member) Glamour warband : AKA the Killer Queens. A warband of extra-flamboyant performers. : Members: *Glitter Glamourshanks *Pride Glamoursnout Quark warband : A collective of misfit charr, dedicated to assisting in less militaristic aspects. The Quarks are jacks-of-all-trades - someone out there always needs a few pipes tightened, a pistol re-sighted and greased, some leather armour refitted or just a pair of ears to jaw at. : Members: *Legionnaire: Spurius Quarkshot *Argus Quarkgleam *Doryan Quarkstrange *Iovita Quarkcharm *Kaoru Quarkspin Spine warband : Of Historical Note. : Members: *Galla Shatterspine *Gnaeus Ironspine Blood Legion Warbands Brass warband (defunct) : Frontline soldiers that ran tanks. : Members: * Legionnaire: Kamaz Brassclank (deceased) * Dingo Brassfang * Kayle Brasszap Meta warband : A band of fighters-turned-cattle farmers, taken up station in the southern region of the Dragonbrand. : Members: * Legionnaire: Alcides Metavolante * Vaquero Agarrometa Road warband : Members: *Legionnaire: Falx Furyroad *Acantha Wildroad *Wez Roadrash Slither warband : A band of magic-users that venerate serpents. : Members: *Legionnaire: Amphisbaena Slithersour *Cicero Slitherskin Spur warband (defunct) : A group of soldiers that ran patrol missions in Blood homelands. : Members: *Legionnaire: Kai Spurtwist (deceased) *Concorde Hackspur (deceased) *Luvis Sorrowspur (deceased) *Sola Bearspur (deceased) *Zollis Cragspur Flame Legion Warbands Scorn warband : An extremely large and prestigious warband. : Members: *Orestes Scornglare Soot warband : A once up-and-coming warband that has had its numbers drastically reduced in recent years due to a betrayal by a former member. The Soots have managed to maintain their reputation, however, due to their ruthless Legionnaire. : Members: *Legionnaire: Byelobog Eyecutter *Evon Sootstalker *Ion Sootguzzle *Korin Sootviper *Pencur Sootpile (former member) *Sidulous Sootshiver *Terent Sootslag *Tyraxus Sootlust *Vere Sootchaos : Deceased members: *Legionnaire (former): Maxtar Sootcorpse *Aoelus Sootsnort *Aoid Sootprowl *Decime Sootflesh *Gabriel Sootleather *Nadax Rabidsoot *Priamos Puresoot *Saul Soothorror *Sorrel Sootbend *Thracius Sootpaw *Vauldis Verminburn *Willar Sootblister Iron Legion Warbands Fang warband : A warband that is dedicated to helping out with military efforts against the latest world-ending disaster. When things aren't threatening to explode Tyria, the Fangs are busy thwarting the Flame Legion's continued attempts to encroach on Iron territory. : Among other things, the Fangs are known in particular for helping Flame Legion refugees. : Members: *Dingo Brassfang *Gorka Venomfang *Irae Sordidfang Grin warband : AKA the Bad Decision Brigade. A large warband who has earned their reputation as a group of ne'er-do-wells, mischief-makers and general havoc-creators. A majority of the Grins are young adults, with a few older charr who were assigned to the Grins as punishment. : Members: *Legionnaire: exact name unknown, often "Boss," "Bossman," "Head Honcho," "The Big Cheese," "Sir Chagrin," etc. *Atlas Jaspergrin *Bec Manglemaw *Chaz Targrin *Chester Cheshiregrin *Clovis Snaregrin *Maurus Snagglegrin *Pencur Foulgrin *Vyrma Gallowgrin Hound Warband A warband with a main focus on breeding, raising and training warhounds and hunting dogs. : Members: *Legionnaire: Drax Houndwhistle *Asterias "Starry" Smoothhound *Cyrus Gravehound *Lurcher Longhound *Maksim Rockhound Malt warband A warband that focuses on brewing ale. : Members: *Legionnaire: Ada Maltmasher *Aurelio Maltliquor *Cicero Maltwort *Evan Malttongue *Melphera Honeymalt *Seayr Maltsteeper Owl warband A warband composed of artistically-inclined charr who raise owl griffons. Its members have a reputation for being eccentric creative types, as well as impressively lazy. (Unofficially: the NEET warband.) : Members: *Legionnaire: Zeddius Owlfeather *Slink Owlscatter *Quercus Owlpellet *Plebius Nightowl Patch warband (formerly Cross) : A group of aging charr. Straddling the line between 'middle age' and 'elderly', the Patches have been removed from active frontline duty and are based back home in the Black Citadel, fulfilling their duty for the Legion as Quaestors and Primuses. Originally the Cross warband, only two charr from the Cross fahrar warband remains; the Legionnaire chose to rename his warband to the 'Patch' warband, given the patched-together status of its current membership. : Members: *Legionnaire: Eureka Crosspatch *Chloris Fusescrabble Rock warband : Members: *Legionnaire: Karkinos Rockhorn *Psamathe Rockspire *Shard Rockfall *Hack Rockbone Rust warband (defunct) : Young recruits stationed under Pact command to bolster forces in the Maguuma jungle. : Members: *Legionnaire: Orlo Rustblade *Eddias Rustshriek *Flavia Rustwing *Valens Rustfile (now Vineharrow) *Vespa Ruststain Tar warband'' (defunct) : A warband primarily focused on engineering machines. Also helped build and maintain camps and other defensive structures. : '''Members:' *Legionnaire: Arjuna Tarpelt *Chaz Tarbound (now Targrin) *Vibius Tarpatch *Lito Tarbrush *Kurr Tarsnare *Aulus Tarkeg *Mei Tarcreek Unaffiliated Warbands Bone warband : A group of soldiers originally from Blood Legion; they now consider their loyalty to belong to the Vigil rather than any of the four Legions. : Members: *Legionnaire: Sumu Bonespirit *Aurelius Boneshard *Bruss Brittlebone *Eyana Bonesplit *Luxy (honorary member) *Rattle Etchbone *Romu Rattlebone *Rumble Steelbone *Ruue Bonechewer (aka Spicy Purrito) *Tetra Oakbone *Zeenin Boneblade Vine warband : A new warband, formed of various charr who survived the Pact airships in the Maguuma jungle. They are having some difficulty getting their official stamp. : Members: *Frika Vinetangle *Segna Vinesunder *Valens Vineharrow *